


Coaxing Truths From My Heart

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, John Watson Has Feelings, M/M, Mrs Hudson knows all, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, POV John Watson, Pining, Pining John, and he actually talks about them wow!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: Mrs. Hudson always seems to know John better than he knows himself... and she isn't averse to a spot of gentle nudging.





	Coaxing Truths From My Heart

One day Sherlock rushes out unexpectedly, barely bothering to grab his coat and apparently too time-poor to retrieve his cashmere scarf. An over-the-shoulder declaration – a new experiment involving ultraviolet light that requires eyes from the lab – sounds haphazardly devised, even to his own voice.

As the echoes of him cease with the sharp snap of the front door, they’re replaced with an ascending, lopsided gait.

Mrs. Hudson enters the flat following only a token knock, betraying knowledge of his recent departure: I’m never found half-dressed or too stroppy to speak with.

She's brewed a pot of tea unprompted. When she sits and gazes at me, I’m appreciative of how strong it is, despite the fact I’ve had two cups today already.

Her voice is gentle, coaxing truths from my heart just as a warm bath unties the knots in my muscles after a long day. I wonder how so many criminals mistakenly underestimate this force of a woman; I cannot hide anything from her.

She smiles through it all, reassures me that it was right to return to Baker Street, that in my presence he’s always better – healthier, clearer; happier. I sense she knows I’m better in his, too.

When a key scrapes distantly below, she gathers herself with poise, bestowing a pat on my arm that sears with unspoken weight.


End file.
